Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-5k-2)(-4k-2)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-5k-2}$ onto the ${-4k}$ and ${-2}$ $ = {-4k}({-5k-2}) + {-2}({-5k-2})$ Then distribute the ${-4k}.$ $ = ({-4k} \times {-5k}) + ({-4k} \times {-2}) + {-2}({-5k-2})$ $ = 20k^{2} + 8k + {-2}({-5k-2})$ Then distribute the ${-2}$ $ = 20k^{2} + 8k + ({-2} \times {-5k}) + ({-2} \times {-2})$ $ = 20k^{2} + 8k + 10k + 4$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 20k^{2} + 18k + 4$